


They walk in starlight in another world

by acidghoul



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidghoul/pseuds/acidghoul
Summary: Just a bunch of random drabbles involving the reader and a character from The Hobbit.





	1. request

if y'all want to ask for like a specific story and character by all means go ahead, any type of rating will be done.


	2. He's a cute asshole | Kíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so a kíli smut was requested and the whole premise is that you, the reader, join the company and there's some tension between you and kíli that leads to a confession and pure smut. the smut will in the next chapter and also i'm sorry if there isn't much discussion between you and kíli. i got carried away and actually forgot what to follow but i did try and add some elements of kíli tension. i promise the next chapter won't be a let down.

It had been a few weeks after you had joined the companions, your uncle of sorts, Bilbo had pleaded with your parents, well more so your father than anything seeing as though your mother Dahlia, was his cousin and trusted him, after all they were Tooks. You weren’t completely hobbit though and neither was your mother. She was half hobbit, half rohirrim. Your father was a full rohirrim man. Yet having the no luck on your side, you inherited your mother’s shortness unlike your brother did.

So there you were. The only female to have joined Thorin Oakenshield’s companions. He wasn’t pleased at the thought of bringing a female along due to the fact that females weren’t used to fighting but being the daughter of a blacksmith and former Rider of Rohan, your father taught you and your younger brother sword fighting. Upon that, your mother taught you how to use a bow and how to heal people using herbs and such. So he wasn’t quite disappointed in your skills as much as he was about your sex.

You had mainly stuck to the side of your uncle, finding it hard to open up to complete strangers. You did try though, once sadly. It was night and the group had stopped to set up camp. You, Ori, Fíli and Kíli as well as Bofur and Bombur were sat by the fire, the others on lookout and Bilbo sound asleep. You were listening to the prince brothers about stories of orcs and trolls. Needless to say, this being your first time out in the great wide world without your mother or father and hearing gruesome stories made you cry at the thought of being killed in your sleep. Kíli was laughing his head off while Fíli let out a small chortle. After you found out from Bofur that they were only joking, you honestly didn’t speak a word to the two of them, sticking with Bofur, Bombur and Ori the rest of the night. You did steal small glances at the black haired brother, he still couldn’t seem to wipe the smug smile off his face for the rest of the night.

It was now the afternoon, your rear hurt painfully so from riding a pony all day. Thorin would barely let you stop to relieve yourself or to have a break. But as luck would appear to be on your side for once, you had come upon a ruined farm.

“We camp here for the night,” Thorin spoke as he stopped his pony in front of the others before proceeding to get off, tying it up a few feet away from the camp area. Gandalf walked to the ruined house while the others started to unpack.

“Fíli, Kíli. Look after the ponies, stay with them,” he pointed his nephews over to their riding animals. You having a wandering habit, followed Gandalf, observing your surroundings.

“A farmer and his family used to live here,” you looked up at him as he spoke, concern laced in his voice and present on his face, “I think it would be wiser to move on,” He slowly turned around to face Thorin who began to walk to him, “we could make for the hidden valley.”

“I told you already,” he seemed pissed just at the mention of an elven populated place, “I will not go near that place.” That seemed to spark an argument between the two, Gandalf saying someone called Elrond, that name sounded so familiar to you, would help us read the map- map? You were never told of a map. You followed after Gandalf silently, not saying a word.  
“Everything alright?” You motioned to your uncle to stop talking but he didn’t seem to notice you, “Gandalf, where are you going?”“To seek the only one around here who’s got any sense.”“And who’s that?”

“Myself, Mr Baggins,” you stopped beside Oin, sighing as you looked at the ground, “I’ve had enough of dwarves for one day.” You were starting to get fed up with dwarves as well. It seemed that Kíli made it his personal mission to play tricks on you. He once put honey on the saddle of your pony before you got on it, your clothes were sticky until the next stop.

You ignored whatever Thorin had said, walking over to your pony, Nettle. You gently stroked over her mane, leaning your head against her neck. That was until you opened your eyes and saw a pair of shoes beside you. Your eyes trailed up his legs, waist, chest, until they settled on his face. Blue eyes stared back at yours, “can I help you Fíli?”

“Just wanted to apologise for the other night, I shouldn’t have said those stories, I didn’t think that they’d impact on you so heavily,” his smile seemed genuine.

“It’s alright I suppose.”“How about you stay with us tonight and watch over the ponies, hm?” You nodded at his question, giving him a small smile which seemed to make his bigger. What you didn’t notice was Kíli over with the other ponies, staring at his brother and you, hands gripped tightly onto one of the reigns. He didn’t understand what he was feeling, surely it couldn’t be jealousy... could it? But oh, it was. Ever since you joined the companions, he’s been so conflicted with his feelings towards you. He wanted to mess around with you but he also wanted to take care of you, obviously he let the first option always come first.

A few hours passed and night fell on Middle-Earth, you were finding it hard to stay awake and pay attention to what Fíli was saying.“Love, if you’re tired then go rest,” he gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of your face.

“Promise to tell me the rest of that story, aye?” You gently poked his chest before walking over to the fire, passing Bilbo by as he carried three bowls, handing you yours. You sat down next to Ori, well he was on the ground and you were perched on a log that Dwalin had cut down for everyone to sit on. You sat beside him on the ground, pulling your jacket closer to you. Ori, although mostly silent to you, had been a great friend so far. You leaned your head on his shoulder, soon falling asleep. By Ilúvatar, you were tired.

It wasn’t until you heard voices that you were awoken, somehow you ended up on one of the makeshift beds. You quickly got up to see what the kerfuffle was about.  
“What’s going on?”“There are trolls, gather your weapons,” Balin said as he grabbed his mace. The others were already walking in the direction of what you supposed was the troll camp. Great. You actually hadn’t been in a fight with a troll before, only a few minor ones with other people of Rohan as practise. You picked up your sword and hurried after the others, keeping it firmly in your grasp. All of you were along the edge around the trolls’ campfire, waiting for an opening to strike.

Out of nowhere, Kíli burst into the clearing, slicing the back of the smaller troll’s left leg- that earned a pig like squeal.

“Drop him!” He shouted, a wild look on his face from what you could tell.

“You what?”He twirled his sword in his hand, “I said.. drop him.” He obviously wasn’t expecting for Bilbo to be thrown at him, but her caught him either way, stumbling onto the ground. As if on cue, Thorin charged forward, the others following and so did you, all shouting out as you began to attack the trolls with multiple strikes. Your way with the sword a lot more regal and balance than the dwarves. You attacked the biggest one, twirling and weaving between it’s legs as you sliced away at his tough skin, dodging his slow movements.

Kíli was beside you suddenly but you took no notice, focused on trying to bring down these monsters. Yet his focused was stuck between the creature and you, finding it astonishing that you handled a sword so well. You were only their healer, you didn’t seem like the warrior type. You watched as Kíli slide across the ground under one of them, the troll seemingly confused, you jumped and striked a slash across his back. You looked around for a short bit and saw Bilbo walking over to the ponies, acting as if nothing were happening. You rushed over to him and attacked the troll that tried to get him, forcing him away from your uncle.

Dwalin stabbed the troll’s back for you while you kept a safe eye on your uncle. It was honestly amazing how well each of the dwarves fought together, using one another to launch an attack. Yet when you had ignored Bilbo for a second, the next thing you knew he was being helped by two of them. Kíli shouted his name.

“Lay down your arms, or we’ll wip his off,” the troll spoke, all the dwarves pointing their weapons or either bracing for another fight. A few seconds passed before Thorin stabbed his sword into the ground, Kíli staring at his uncle in disbelief before you did the same, the others following.

Next thing you know, you’re stuck in a sack, thrown on top of Kíli. You struggled around a bit, trying to free yourself.“[name]. Stop moving,” Kíli whispered into your ear, he groaned when you wriggled one last time and gave up. It was futile honestly. Who knew that big galumphing trolls with large fat fingers could tie knots so well? You tilted your head up, eyes connecting with Kíli’s before you.

“Wait! You’re making a terrible mistake.”“You can’t reason with them, they’re halfwits.”

“Halfwits? What does that make us?” You snorted at that, even in danger the dwarves still said some of the most hilarious things.

“I meant with the uh, the uh… seasoning,” he somehow managed to hop up. You tried to do the same but you only pushed yourself against Kíli, that seemed to get a quick response from him as he once again told you to stop. You honestly didn’t understand why you should stop.

“What about the seasoning?” The troll crouched down to talk to Bilbo.

“Well have you smelt them? You’re gonna need something stronger than sage before you cook this lot up,” that comment seemed to make the dwarves get a big upset. You had also been a bit offended at that too, gathered you weren’t a dwarf but you had been with them long enough to start smelling like them. The exchange between him and the troll went on a bit longer before Bilbo spoke of Bombur having worms in his.. tubes. That responded with the big dwarf to be thrown on top of you and Kíli. But then Thorin realised what he was doing, kicking the other dwarves which then they realised also what Bilbo was doing. It was hard to keep a straight face, even in such a serious situation with what they were saying.

“I might have tiny worms but they’ll destroy your insides!” You shouted out, joining along to make it sound more convincing.

Suddenly, like a beacon of hope, Gandalf appeared on top of the large stone that guarded the trolls from the dawn’s sun, “the dawn will take you all.” His voice was filled with control as it boomed and echoed about.

“Who’s that?”

“No idea.”

“Can we eat him to?” And just like that, he hit his wand against the stone and it cracked into two, the sun’s fresh rays beaming down and crunching up the trolls skin until they were nothing but stone.

About twenty minutes had passed, Gandalf, Thorin and Bilbo all had new swords forged by the high elves of Gondolin. The blades were a stunning work of killer art. And after an encounter with one of Gandalf’s wizard friends which had everyone on edge, two warg scouts attacked and while the boys had defeated them, you all were suddenly on the run for your lives- the ponies having ran away from fear of the orc pack. You were lucky enough that you got to your bags in time, grabbing it and your bow and quiver before taking off. By the Holy Ones, you swore you had never run so fast in your life. It was a great struggle to keep up with the others, even Bilbo was faster than you.

Fear was coursing through your body which in turn, turned into adrenaline which got your blood pumping quickly. You all stopped by a large rock, an orc right above you. You were stuck between Bilbo and Thorin and saw the exchange he gave to his youngest nephew. God if that boy was a sight to see but he was an asshole which was just a complete turn off. He fired two arrows at the orc, Dwalin, Bifur and you quick to finish the orc off until you heard the orcs coming your way. With haste, you all hurried on, yet it seemed you were surrounded.

Both you and Kíli got out your bows, firing arrows at the orcs. You stood in front of Ori because the poor lad had nothing but a slingshot. You pushed him down the hole that Gandalf had told everyone to get into before you did the same, bow still ready to be fired as you slid down to the bottom. With luck you didn’t need to fire anymore arrows, collecting the elven one that Thorin had pulled out of the dead orc in front of everyone. It was a long walk through the tunnel but you all finally made it to one of the most beautiful sights you had even laid eyes upon. Waterfalls cascading down mountains and from the buildings that were perched atop a small mountain.

“Rivendell,” Bilbo spoke after Gandalf did, also just as breath taken as you were, if not more.

After a bit of a rough first meeting with the Lord of Rivendell, that’s where you remember the name Elrond from. He and your mother and met a few times, in fact the blade you carried was given to her from him. It was soon time for dinner, while you ate the meatless food before you, the others didn’t. In fact they were revolted by the fact there was just leaves and lettuce. You laughed at the way Dori tried to get his younger brother to eat the food. At least Dori accepted the food, granted he was also drinking.

You were already seated at the table that Gandalf, Thorin and Elrond sat at, having there been no more seats at the other table. You kept looking over at the table though, more specifically at Kíli. Ever since the troll fight, you couldn’t stop looking at him. He was the one that basically saved your uncle.

Your ears were perked by the mention of swords. You looked at the three men and watched the blades that Elrond handled. Passing your [sword](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/104dfff4-852d-440f-b8fa-95eeb2c5c3c7/d7pqr03-2089b545-5108-4ad0-8aab-a5c8cabd7bc5.jpg/v1/fill/w_1024,h_549,q_70,strp/high_rock___direnni_adamantium_greatsword_by_beyondskyrim_d7pqr03-fullview.jpg) over to Gandalf, you were eager to find out the history of your blade.

“This is Arnaud, the King’s Defender. It was forged high in the Misty Mountains to be the blade of the King Elendil’s commander. I remember giving this blade to Dahlia Took,” he raised an eyebrow at you, curious as to how you got hold of it.

“She’s my mother,” you nodded at him as you took your sword back, kind of astonished at the name it has and it’s history.

Soon after that conversation, everyone was shown to their rooms. You heard from Balin that the map wouldn’t be read until tomorrow eve so it was off to rest with the company. You came to realise that your room was beside Fíli and Kíli’s as you could hear them just loudly talking. You grabbed a change of clothes and walked out of your room, asking Lindir where the bathing area was. He lead you there and you thanked him for his help. You removed your layers of clothing, placing them beside the large wooden bathtub, steam rising up and filing the room as the door was closed. You stepped into the relaxingly hot water, relishing in it as you soaked your body in the water.

What you hadn’t realised though was the bathroom was a shared one, meaning both men and women used it together. So when the door opened and a certain dark haired male walked in, you were in a state of panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the sword Arnaud that I came up with, the name is in Sindarian and it means Royal Bound. Arn = royal and naud = bound


	3. He's a cute asshole | Kíli II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smut part to 'He's a cute asshole'. I hope it is enjoyable.

Despite the panic running through your veins, you maintained a calm facade. You sank further into the tub till just your eyes and nose were above water, glaring at the figure through the very misty air. You were guessing he didn’t see you or even know that anyone was in here. You pulled your legs up to your chest, when he stepped into the bath, back and ass facing you. That was a good ass though. As soon as your legs touched his back, due to him leaning backwards, he shot up and looked over his shoulder to see who it was.

“Mahal [name],” he said, leaning forward with his hand over his heart, “you scared me.”

“Now you know how I felt when you entered,” you had sat up more, head out of the water but body curled up as to keep hidden from his eyes.

“Oh well, crap,” he rubbed the back of his neck, looking to the side. He wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. While he wasn’t looking, you let your eyes wander over his body, taking in his chiselled jawline and slightly bearded face. The ends of his hair sticking to his wet frame were so alluring. His chest bare and begging to be touched. He seemed to have caught your wandering eyes before you could venture any further.

“Anything you find… interesting?” He had a cocky smile on his face, you scoffed lightly.

“Just a good body but a very poor personality that comes with it,” you weren’t going to lie to yourself any longer though. Despite his horrible pranks and jokes that made you cry, you liked him, a lot. You just did and you couldn’t do anything about it.

His face seemed to have fallen, losing his cocky expression to have a frown upon him, “yeah about that, I’m sorry.”

“Sure you are. Listen turn around and I’ll turn around, I just want to wash and go to sleep,” you didn’t give him time to respond, your back already facing him as you grabbed the fragranced soap bar that Netilë, a female elf that you were conversing with before you went to your room, had given you. It smelt of honey and sunflowers. You reached behind you to scrub your back but struggled to reach.

“Kíli… can you uh, help me?” You looked over your shoulder, him doing the same. He had opened his mouth to speak but soon noticed what you needed help with. He put down his soap and grabbed yours beginning to rub it over your back, his spare hand gently massaging your shoulders. It was a weird thing to do suddenly but you weren’t complaining at all, a moan of delight leaving your lips instead. He froze momentarily at the noise you made before he continued his actions, moving further down as his hand did too, massaging the sore muscles in your back.

You were about to speak in protest when he pulled you onto his lap slightly, beginning to wash off the front side of you, rubbing the soap over your chest. His dropped the soap, letting it land on your leg in the water as he gently cupped your breasts into his hands. You never thought within your entire time so far with the company that you would be letting Kíli touch you in such a way that only a husband would. Sure you had slept with a few suitors but they never had the chance to catch you in such a moment. You leaned further against him, mouth slightly open as soft mewls left you, your head leaning on his shoulder. His rough fingers pinched your nipples gently, rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers.

“Kíli,” you moaned his name, looking up at him. When your eyes connected with his, your senses finally came to you. What were you doing? Sure you liked him but you had no clue if he felt the same as you. After a major battle between your brain and heart, your brain one and you slowly pushed yourself away from the prince.

“Th-thank you but I’m going to leave now,” you stepped out of the bath, drying yourself as quickly as you could, the air thick with unfulfilled sexual tension and awkwardness. You put on your spare tunic and undergarment, hurrying out of the bathing area. You just had to bump into Fíli.

“[name], have you seen Kee?”

“He’s in the bath,” you quickly walked past him before he could ask why you had just come from there. You pushed open your room door, closing it behind you. You placed your clothes on a chair before laying yourself down on your bed, a burning sensation coursing through your body that you tried to ignore. You rolled onto your back, staring up at the wooden ceiling, “why did I let him do that?” You thought out loud, sitting up when there was knocking coming from the door.

You got up and walked to it, slowly opening it to reveal your newly formed elven friend, Netilë, “I’ve come to collect your clothes so that they can be washed.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to-“

“It’s okay, you’re our guests, we must take care of you,” she walked into the room when you stepped aside, picking up your pile of clothes before excusing herself. You closed the door and by the time you walked to your bed another knock came.

“Did you forget something Netilë?” You asked as you opened it, only to come face to face with Kíli instead of the tall elf, “what are you doing here? You know your room is next door right?” You held back the sourness that wanted to spill out into your tone.

“I want to talk to you about something,” he pushed past you, ignoring your words of protest. You gave up and closed the door, standing in front of him with your arms folded over your chest.

“Go on then.” He seemed hesitant to talk, boy was that a first. He stepped forward to you, all the feelings that had been built up inside of him suddenly breaking through the barrier he built. It all happened so suddenly for you, his arms were around you, lips pressed against yours as he initiated a kiss. You pulled back from it, staring up at him in disbelief, a rage building up inside of you. It wasn’t a bad anger, more so of just built up sexual frustration and not to mention your anger of the feelings you felt to him.

Just as he was about to let go of you, his feelings hurt from you pulling away, you wrapped your arms around his neck, hand grabbing some of his damp hair and pulling him back for a kiss. He was shocked, you could tell even though you had your eyes closed. It took him a while to register what was happening before he returned the kiss, backing you up till the bed hit the back of your thighs. Why did elves have to have such high up beds? It was like you had to climb up them in order to get on it.

His hands found their place on your ass, giving you a soft squeeze before he lifted you up, your legs instinctively going around his waist. He placed you on the bed, laying your head down onto the pillows as he got on top of you. He placed soft open mouthed kisses down your jawline and to your neck, his mouth was good and that surprised you a bit. You gripped onto his nightshirt, soft moans escaping your parted lips.

When he pulled away and looked at you, you swore to yourself you were going to punch him. He had the most smug smirk on his face, “I hate you.” You glared up at him.

“I’m sure you do but it’s sad that I like you.”  
“You like me?”“Why wouldn’t I? You’re beautiful, with an even prettier personality. You’re an amazing fighter and a helpful person,” his tone was gentle as he gave you a genuine smile.

“Well I never expected you to say that…” you went quiet before you spoke again, “I like you too… just not your pranks.” He chuckled and captured your lips with his again, his hands slowly lifting up your tunic, you broke away from the kiss so that he could take it off before you sort of shimmied out of your undergarments.

He leaned in again to kiss you but you pressed your finger against his lips, “it’s your turn to strip Kíli.” You had a smirk of your own on your face like his as he rolled his eyes and removed his shirt. The body you were mesmerised by from before on full display right in front of you. Ilúvatar, you wanted to explore his body all night but the burning desire to have him in you right now was all that you were focused on. He undid the laces on his trousers before taking them off, his rather well endowed member springing out of it confides to be pressed against his stomach. Sure you had had sex before but you never had one so big.

“Can that even fit?”“You scared?” You scoffed at his question.

“No, I don’t get scared easily anymore.”“Sure you don’t love,” he moved to be between your legs again, the tip of his member just lightly rubbing against you.

“Kíli, please be gentle,” you said shakily as you slowly felt him enter inside of you. By the Holy Ones, despite the feeling of being stretched out, he felt amazing. A moaned gasp came from you as he tested out a small thrust inside of you. Your noises of pleasure sounded like a melody that he had been unconsciously craving for ever since he first discovered his feelings for you.

“Mahal, you’re tight,” he leaned down to you, his face buried in the crook of your neck as he slowly pulled out before slowly thrusting back in, repeating this sensual action for a minute.

“More Kee,” you begged, your arms wrapped around his neck as you clung to him for dear life. While he did comply to your request, he did it gradually, his thrusts very slowly increasing in speed and how hard he was doing it. His hands found their way to your breasts, cupping them in his large hands. Your body felt as if it would melt away, you never in your life had felt so… euphoric. The muffled grunts and groans that came from your lover as he himself felt the way you did, only helped build up the knot that was begging to be undone. A cry came from you as he thrusted against a sensitive spot inside of you, your back arching up into his touch. He seemed to have liked the noise you made because he was suddenly thrusting against that spot repeatedly, cries of pleasure coming from you as your nails dug into his shoulders.

“Kíli, I think I’m about to-“ you were cut off by the wave of relief that washed over you, your vision going blurry as you came undone around him. He let out a moan as you tightened around him, his own climax coming to him as you felt his hot seed spill inside of you. He was panting heavily, head between your breasts as he laid on top of you. Your hands went up to play with his hair, gently playing with it.

“I really do like you [name] and I am sorry for being an ass to you, I just didn’t know how to express myself,” you could feel his hot breath on your skin.

“It’s okay Kee, I forgive you,” you closed your eyes, tired after the fun you just had, “let’s just sleep now, I bet your more tired than I am.”

He laughed gently, “yeah I am.. goodnight [name].” Soon both of you had drifted off to sleep, your dreams were filled with replayed visions of what just happened while Kíli dreamt of the future, he saw himself with you living in Erebor, five children and a happy life. He hoped it would come true.


End file.
